


Not always easy

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Marcodore (Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But here we are at last.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott
Series: Marcodore (Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067750





	Not always easy

Our tale begins in Marcus Flint and Theodore Nott's shared house, they're discussing their engaged lives when Theodore attended Hogwarts.

Marcus said, "You know, my life wasn't exactly a piece of cake either, Theo."

Theodore muttered, "I never---"

Marcus replied, "I know, you didn't know that. I never told you, that's why."

Theodore asked, "Why didn't you tell me, Marc?"

Marcus shrugged. "Foolish pride I suppose."

Theodore stated, "When I always spoke about my problems every time we spoke, I never once thought about yours. So selfish of me. I'm sorry."

Marcus waved him away, "Don't be so bloody ridiculous. I'm the one who's sorry for not telling you. Maybe we can change that now?"

Theodore nodded. "I'd like that."


End file.
